warriors_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Shadowed Crystal
Welcome Hi, welcome to ~warriors rp~ Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Role play page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Trp66 (Talk) 04:20, October 14, 2012 hey sorry i was'nt on chat i had forgot that i had to get up a little early than i usselly do to go to church(trp66) Hey, Crystal, when is the next time ur gonna be on chat? I need to ask you something that I can't tell on chat. Firestar0301 (talk) 18:27, November 4, 2012 (UTC)Fire Problems We should give out true warrior names in charart. Like Dawn becomes Dawnsong, Bright becomes Brightheart and so on. 09:05, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and with formatting and grammar, re-enforce that rule. 05:58, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Why has Cinderflight done this? Could you please restore my position? Cinderflight has changed my position to chat mod. Actually, I am so sick of this, that if my position isn't restored, I WILL leave. I'm so sick of it. I know you thought you were doing what was best, but this makes me feel insulted. Apparently, I am not "Rightful to it.". She then promoted her sister, DJ Ivyfeather to chat mod. Please restore my position, and I don't mean to blackmail, but I am being treated with NO respect, so I will leave if it isn't restored. 05:38, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Clan names! WARNING: LOTS TO READ! Got some good clan names! Some of these names may be repeated! I do not take credit for any of these names: ThornCLan, ShadeClan, BlackClan, DuskClan, ForbiddenClan, StreamClan, HazeClan, PoolClan, SeaClan, WillowClan, ShimmerClan ,BreezeClan, WhisperClan, LostClan, LeafClan, SwiftCLan, CloudCLan, StormCLan, AshClan, AmberClan, ForestClan, GladeClan, MidnightClan, DarkClan, NightClan, MarshClan, StreamClan, AquaClan, WaterClan, PebbleClan, RapidClan (water rapids), WaveClan, BreezeClan, SwiftClan, HillClan, ForestClan, WildClan, NightClan, DayClan, BreezeClan, LightClan, WaterClan, RippleClan, RockClan, CliffClan, CloudClan, StormClan, LeafClan, PetalClan, BudClan, MistClan, ShadeClan (this clan name is taken), ShineClan, RoseClan, StreamClan, RobinClan, SwiftClan, JoyClan, MapleClan, HoneyClan, PoppyClan, ShimmerClan, MarshClan, MoonClan, SunClan, StoneClan, MossClan, EclipsClan, WoodClan, TreeClan, SwoopClan, HeatherClan, SharpClan, ColdClan, FlameClan, HawkClan, BrokenClan, LightiningClan, RainClan, DawnClan(Ironic?) Ivoryclan, Ivyclan, Inkclan, Foxclan, Velvetclan, Shatteredclan, Savannahclan, Sacredclan, Sunclan, Snakeclan, Charredclan, Freeclan, Lightclan, Featherclan, Memoryclan, Springclan, Fateclan, Lostclan, Spiritclan, Sharpclan, Paintedclan, Taintedclan, Ghostclan, Lifeclan, LunarClan, DuskClan, GoldenClan, SilverClan, RaptorClan, ZeroClan, ViperClan, CrimsonClan, OceanClan, TawnyClan, TwilightClan, ThornClan, MistClan, WolfClan, LionClan, DragonClan, LilyClan, DeathClan, SkullClan, SeaClan, RoseClan, RacoonClan, BanditClan, SolarClan, CrystalClan, DaimondClan, RubyClan, EmeraldClan, PearlClan, SapphireClan, VineClan, FinchClan, JayClan, HeartClan, BrightClan, BadgerClan, DingoClan, SnowClan, FlakeClan, BronzeClan, VioletClan, DingoClan, and last but aboslutely not least, FangClan. Wow. Lots to read, but I liek some of them! 09:47, November 9, 2012 (UTC) CHATCLAN!! Ohmergawd. We should make ChatClan! Cats have names like Loltail. See me for more detail! Chat Come back!!!! ~Cinder Who's the leader of IcClab> [[User:Altaria11|'♫ Al']][[User talk:Altaria11|'tar']][[Altaria|'ia ♫']] [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Altaria ' ♪ I love Altaria. Deal with it. ♪ '] 01:56, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Do u know any rps I could be in and active clans I can join? Re:Cinder? people have been really rude to me. I got on and they said "I thought you weren't coming back." And I was really offended by that comment. And could you make me a siggie efor this wiki? -cinder Probably due to the fact that you said you were "leaving for good this time" 05:08, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Hai I has another idea!! I will make an introduction video! :3 08:18, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ? Can I be leader of Project:Characters? It's a bit unfair if you are leader of all our projects 08:30, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Of course! :3 00:43 Thu Nov 22 Background? We need to change it. 2 users and I were getting lag in chat. 07:04, November 22, 2012 (UTC) I have an IDEA! My idea is..... Sonicclan! A Clan made up of reallly fast, bipedal cats, and they live in Sonicworld. P.S. I call Silverstar! Redshade of the shadows 00:21, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Cinder's cats Someone has put nearly all of Cinder's cats in FC up for adoption. She is NOT happy. What happened? I am giving them back. 21:36, December 1, 2012 (UTC) what is a siggie? SquirrelFlightAndLeafPoolAreAwesome (talk) 00:39, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Coding. Stahp changing my userpage. I liked it like that. That's why I dun try and fix it. 06:58, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Password issue Crys, I need your help. Somehow my brother has figured out my password. It wasn't me who personal attacked dawn, it was him. I was eating at that time. I would NEVER personal attack dawn, because she is on of my bff's. If you could help me look into ways to change your password, the help will be deeply appriviated. Thanks, Cinder ? Y u put fluffy? I thought llamas were wiry... 23:17, December 19, 2012 (UTC) My siggy? Does it work? Ohai! Wazzaaaap? 23:47, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Now does mah siggeh work? What could possibly go wrong?! 23:54, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Llama I didn't know llamas were fluffy. You said I was fluffy xD 00:36, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay. 8D What rank? Any specifications on the pose? 03:41, December 21, 2012 (UTC)